Blood Brothers
by jeaninereach
Summary: Let me know what you think more chapters soon!
1. Chapter 1

Blood Brothers

By Jeanine-Marie Reach

Blue Bloods Storyline

Jamie has been out of the police acadamy for a few months now. His dad is the police comishiner and his sister is a lawyer and his brother Danny is a detective all for the city of New York.

Danny always jokes on Jamie about work. thats what big brothers do to there little brothers. Jamie was engaged but then they called it off and he was so upset. He gave the ring back to his dad with out explaining what had happened. His father called Danny and told him what had just happened and Danny said that he would go and talk to his brother.

So that night after work Danny went over to Jamies house. He knocked on the door and waited for his brother to open it. A couple of seconds later his brother came to the door and let his brother in.

Danny sat down and said, Dad told me that you gave the ring back, what happened? Jamie sighed and said, she took a job in France, its ok I am ok. I guess it just wasnt meant to be. They talked a little while longer and then Danny left. Jamie was shocked that his brother cared. As they got older they grew apart. Jamie went to bed and tried to get some sleep cause he had to be at work for 7 in the morning.

The next day Jamie got into work and got into uniform and started his day. He works at the same station as Danny. Danny and Jamie never talked though.

Danny came in and saw Jamie walking down the hall. He was worried about his little brother and in a way he was glad that he could keep an eye on him. So the day went on as did the week.

It was now Friday afternoon. Danny was at a little get together at a bar and Jamie was there as well. There was an officer there who always teased Jamie and made comments. This guy was going to push it way to far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The guys name is Jay. He went over to Jamie and said, So did you tell Danny how you feel? Of course not because you know your not worth it. You will never be a cop like he is. Your brother doesnt need you here to be a screw-up. Jamie said, come on man please leave me alone. The guy kept prying and Danny noticed.

So Danny got up and Jay said, Dont worry Danny I am dealing with your screw up brother. Dannt said, What the hell is going on over here? Jay said, well Jamie feels like he is not a good enough brother and he feels like you two arent close anymore. Dont worry I told him that he is a screw up and that all he does is get in your way.

Danny looked at Jamie and he was looking down at the floor. Danny turned to Jay and said listen to me you leave my brother and I alone. Our relationship is none of your business. Jay laughed and got up and walked away. Danny sighed and turned back to Jamie but he had already bolted out of the bar. Danny went after him but he was to late his brother had already left.

Later on that night both brothers were laying in bed twisting and turning trying to get sleep but it was not happening. Soon Sunday morning had come and Sundays were always family dinner days at the Regan house. Danny sat next to his wife and two boys and Jamie sat across from him but they did not speak at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now Monday was here and Danny pulled in and he saw Jamie walking to his patrol car. He knew he had to talk to his brother. Jamie saw Danny and quickly got into his car and drove off.

Danny got called onto a case so he drove off with his partner. While they were driving they heard over the calm that there is an officer down. So they rushed to the scene. Once they arrived at the scenethey were going trough the crowd and Danny saw the officer down and he screamed, MOVE let me pass that is my brother. Jamie was laying there in pain. The EMT were there getting him ready to be rushed to the hospital.

Danny ran over to him and said, Jamie stay with me. I will find this guy I promise. Jamie didnt say a word. The EMTs took him to the hospital and danny worked on this case and he found the shooter.

It was a guy who was trying to rob a bank. Laater that night Danny went to the hospital and went up to the room that Jamie was in. He Saw through the window that Jammie was there laying in pain. He looked so tired and weak.

The nurse went into Jamies room and took his vitals. Then she said, It looks like there is someone here to see you! Jamie looked at the window and saw his brother and Jamie clenched up and got nervous.

The nurse walked out and Danny walked into the room. He said, how are you feeling kid? Jamie said in a low voice, I am ok. Danny nodded and said, It was the same guy trying to rob a bank but the good thing is we caught him and he is locked up. Jamie nodded and gave his brother a weak smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They both knew that they had things to talk about and the tension was strong in the room. Jamie then said well thanks for letting me know and for stopping by. Danny nodded and said i will let you rest. With that said Danny left and went home. Both of them were once again going to have a long sleepless night.

A few days later Jamie was able to go home. He was back to work by the new week. He didnt want to stay home and sit around. Danny got to work and saw that his kid brother was back. He knew that they still had to talk. The issue was that anytime Danny would get close to Jamie he would go the other way. Jamie was staying out of his brothers way and Danny could tell.

So it was now 5pm and Jamie was walking home. Once he got home he started to cook dinner and he heard a knock at his door. once he opened the door and he was shocked to see Danny standing there.

Danny said we need to talk kid. Jamie then let him in and offered him some food and a drink and said whats up? Danny sighed and said Jamie I think you know what we need to talk aboout. What Jay said that night at the bar was not true we cant let this guy mess up our relationship. You are my brother and you know you can come to me for anything.

Jamie then said, Maybe Jay is right Danny... all I do is get in your way and we argue a lot. We were never close. Why do you think I have been keeping my distance? Jay has been doing this to me for months..its my problem Danny not yours.. end of story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Danny said hold up your telling me that this has been going on for months and you never came to me, why the hell not Jamie? Before he could answer Dannyss phone went off and he had to go for a case but Danny said, this convo is far from over . With that Danny left for the case.

Jamie didnt want to be a problem and more for Danny. He had it in his head that everything Jay had said was true. He knew he had to keep his distance from his brother. That was the only way Jamie thought.

The next day at work Jamie got dressed in his uniform and got right to work. Danny was out on a case from the night before. Jamie got called into the office. The chief put hi on a case undercover that Danny was running. Jamie walked out of there and said to himself so much for keeping my distance.

Once Danny got back the chief filled him in. Danny flipped out once he found out that Jamie was the one going undercover. He yelled, What the hell is wrong with you that is my Kid brother in there with the stormed out of there and left to work on this case and to make sure that no harm was done to Jaamie.

Danny parked the car with enough distnace but where he can still keep on eye on Jamie. As Jamie was walking he saw Danny watching and they made eyes contact for a few seconds.

Dannys goal was to arrest all the guys from this gang asap and keep his brother safe. The undercover case lasted two weeks. They took down the case and Jamie was safe. No har was done to him.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Jamie was nervous at first because it was his first undercover case and it was his brothers case. Jamie was in the lockerroom getting changed and Danny walked in and saw that Jamie had bruses on him and he knew it wasnt from the case so the only other option was Jay.

Jamie got dressed and put his coat on and then left. Danny went to his car and followed Jamie. They eneded up at the water front. Jamie was waiting for a few and then Jay walked up and started yelling and beating Jamie and he didnt fight back. Danny got out of his car and yelled Hands up Jay.

He arrested Jay and said I told you to leave my brother and I alone. Jay turned to Jamie and said I told you not to tell Danny. Danny then said, he didnt i saw his chest and back in te lockerroom and I know you had something to do with it.

Jay then said, trust me Danny I am taking care of the problem for you. Danny then said, get out of here now. I dont want to see your face ever again. Jay knew he pissed Danny off and that was not a good thing at all.

Danny ran over to Jamie and helped him up. Jamoie said, its ok I am fine, I have to go. Danny stopped him and said, I am staying with you tonight. Lets get you home. Jamie nodded he was in too muh pain to arugue.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Onc they got to Jamies house danny said, go shower and I will make coffee and then we will talk. Jamie then nodded.

As Danny was waiting for Jamie he was looking at his books and pictures. He passed the bathroom and he heard his brother in there crying. Jamie you ok?, he asked. Jamie replied with, Yea , I will be out in a few. Danny said, ok take your time kid.

About 10 min. later Jamie came out and sat on the couch. Danny could tell he was in pain. He then started with, how long has he been doing this to you Jamie? Jamie said in a low tone, since I joined the force. Danny I wanted to stay out of your way ever since Joe passed we have been really distant. I know you were closer with Joe and thats ok but I dont want to get in your way. Thats why I let Jay do what he did to me.

Listen Jamie, we need to work on being closer, thats a known fact. I dont see you as a problem at all. The only problem was that guy Jay. You cant et him get into your head Jamie. Danny said this in a firm voice.

Jamie nodded and there was a silence. Danny then said, I will call my wife to tell her I am staying here tonight. Jamie quickly said, No its ok go home Danny. I will see you at work tomorrow. Danny gave in and nodded. Later that night Danny was laying in bed thinking of ways that him and Jamie could get closer and rekindle her relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

So the next morning Danny got to work and went to the locker room to look for Jamie but he was not there. He looked everywhere for him. His partner said Jamie left a while ago he is on the road already.

So the day went on and Danny kept checking in on his kid brothers. Danny was at his desk when his phone rang and it was the chief. He informed Danny that Jamie was being transferred and Jay was going to be his new partner. Danny just said ok and then hung up the phone in great anger.

Danny got up in a rush and went to the locker room and saw his brother in there cleaning out his locker. Danny walked over to him and said they just told me, Jay is your knew partner and I a going to fix this Jamie I prommise. Jamie closed his locker and said, Danny its fine I will see you every sunday at the family dinners. with that he picked up his bag and left.

Danny had to fix this especially not seeing his brother everyday except on sundays was also not ok with him. Every single day Danny called to chack on Jamie. He called before and after his shifts.

One night Jamie was walking home and Jay was following him. Jamie knew that Danny was sleeping so he chose not to call his brother. He had to deal with this on his own. Jamie turned around and Jay was right in front of him. Jamie then said, why are you following me?

Jay then said, you need to pack a bag and come with me, we need to work on an undercover case.

Jamie then said, with all due respect I only take orders from the chief not you. Jay then said wrong answer. He then beat Jamie to the ground and put hikm into a dark van and drove off. He locked Jamie up in a building. He was all bloody and cold and knocked out. Jay left him there to rot away hoping no one would find him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day had com and Danny called his brother 6 times and no answer. So Danny decided to go to his presinct and check up on his brother and when he got there and found out that Jamie had not shown up for work that day and has not called eaither which is not like him.

Danny saw Jay walk into the lockerrrom and he followed him in and through him up against the locker and said, where is my brother? TELL MEE! Jay smirked and said, dont worry you will never find him... alive that is.

The chief over heard everything and they took him into custady. It was Danny who was taking this case. It was his top priority. It has been 3 long days and nights and they still could not find Jamie.

Jamie was way to weak to try and scream for help. Not that anyone would be able to hear him. Danny was looking over the video from the streets by Jamies house and he was able to track down where Jay had taken him.

Danny sent a team to look in every old building in that area. Danny knew Jamie was there. He could feel it. An officer paged Danny and said, Detective we found something. Danny went over and he saw the door and he saw the blood and he knew his kid brother was in there.

They opened the door by breaking it down. Once it was open he saw Jamie laying there knocked out cold. Danny rushed in as did the EMTS. Jammies Breathing was very faint they had to rush him to the hospital ASAP. Danny was there with him the entire time. It broke his heart seeing his brother like this.

While laying in the ambulance Jamie woke up and Danny said, its ok Jamie we are going to the hispoital I am not leaving you. Jamie kept falling in and out of it. He couldnt sleep.

Once they arrived to the hospital they rushed Jmaie in and of course Danny followed. They kicked Danny out of the room and Danny said, WAIT WHATS GOING ON PLEASE THATS MY BROTHER!? The nurse screamed WE NEED A CRASH CART IN HERE STAT.

The nurse said Danny stay here we will do our best but you need to calm down and stay here. After a few min, they were able to bring Jamie back and now he was stable and sleeping and his vitals were back to normal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chpater 10

While Jamie was in the hospital Danny pulled a few strings and he got Jamie trasnered back to his station. He didnt leave his side at all. About 3 days later Jamie woke in pain. Danny had left to go and sleep and shower.

Jamie tried to get up but it was no use. He eneded up falling to the floor. The nurse ran in and helped him back into bed. She then said Jamie you need to rest you have been through so much. Your brother will be back soon.

Jamie went into a panic. He said, no Danny cant come in here, please he needs to stay away its the only way to keep him safe please. They nurse just nodded and left.

About an hour later Danny came back to the hospital and the nurse filled him thanked the nurse and went in. He saw that Jamie has not even touched his food. Jamie opened his eyes and went into a panic. Its ok Jamie we are both safe, Danny a while with Dannys help Jamie calmed down.

Danny sat down and said Jamie you have to eat your food. He stated he was not hungry. Danny eneded up feeding him and they didnt talk much. Danny could tell that Jamie is broken and it kills him to see his kid brother this way.

Jamie then said, Danny im ok you can go home with your family. Danny gave in and said his goodbyes to Jamie and left. The next morning he went back to the hospital and asked where his brother was because he was not in his room. The Nurse said he was discharged this morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Danny asked who ook him home and the nurse said he took a cab home. Danny thanked her and then left. After he left the hospital he went to Jamies house. He used his spare key to get in.

He saw his brother laying down on the couch sleeping and he could tell that his brother was in pain. He went over to wake his kid brother up and when he did Jamie jumped up in a panic.

Danny said, easy Jamie its just me deep breaths its ok. I want you to come and stay with me until you heal fully because you are in no shape to stay here alone. Jamie didnt argue at all he just got up and nodded and went to pack a bag.

Danny helped him pack because Jamie was struggling to move. After that they both left for Dannys house. Jamie eneded up staying in the guest room. He felt bad for staying there but he knew that Danny wouldnt let him go home.

It was now about a week later and Jamie was feeling better. So he left and went back home. It took some time to coninvce Danny but then Danny gave in and let him go. After two weeks Jamie was back to work and he was feeling 100% better.

One night after work Jamie was sitting at home and there was a knock at his door and he opened it and it was Danny. Danny rushed in and said, ok Jamie we need to talk about everything that has happened I cant take it anymore. I am sorry you have felt this way I love you Jamie and your my brother and my best friend and I dont want to lose that.

Jamie sighed and said, this was my fault Danny, I should have come to you but I didnt not only cause Jay said I couldnt but I was scrared to come to you. But trust me after all of this I am not scared anymore. We are brothers and your my best friend as well and I agree we cant lose that. We already lost one brother we cant lose eachother.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Danny and Jamie talked a little more and they laughed and caught up which was something they needed to do. They both made a deal to work on there relationship. Each day they made time to catch up even if it was for a little while. It was better then not talking at all.

One day Danny was at work and he was looking for Jamie but he could not find him. Danny didnt think anything of it at first but as the day went on he got worried.

Danny went out for lunch and he was grabbing food and he noticed his kid brother across the street at the dinner but he was not sitting alone. Jay was let out on bail and of course he was going to go right for Jamie. Danny was not happy at all.

Danny then noticed that Jamie had a black eye. Jamie and Jay got up and left the dinner and went there seprate ways. Jamie went back to his palce to get ready for work. He ended up switching to the night shifts.

Jmaie was walking out of the locker room and bumped into Danny. Jamie said Sorry! Danny stopped him and said, I saw you with Jay today did he do this to you? Jamie then said, Lets just forget about ok Danny.

Danny said, NO is this why you were trying to avoid me again we have talked about this Jamie. Jamie sighed and said, I can handle him Danny, I will be ok, maybe he is right... I am the issue just please let me handle this. With that said Jamie just left.

Jamie did not see Danny for the rest of that week. During the normal sunday dinner the brothers sat next to each other but didn say a word. Jamie went home right after they all cleaned up.

Later on into the night Danny was laying in bed thinking of Jamie and worried how long this was going to go on for. It was a sleepless night for Jamie as well but that was due to his body still being in a great deal of pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After his shift he went home and packed a bag. He then went to the train station and took the teain up to his college. He was staying at a hotel with his friends. Back at work with Danny, he was at his esk and he was woundering where is kid brother was. So he decided to go ask the boss and was told that Jamie took some vacation time.

Danny had talked to Jamies partner and she told him where Jamie had gone. He was worried about him so he decided to go up and keep a close eye on him. Being the protective brother that Danny is he went a bit to far and wire tapped Jamies room so he can hear what and who he was talking to. He didnt want to take any chances.

About and hour later Jamie and his friends got back to the hotel room and they all were talking and hanging out. Danny wa listening from his room down the hall. One of Jamies friends said, So Jamie how is the family holding up since you lost Joe? Jamie the said, we are doing ok, I miss him weall miss him. Then a friend Keith said, Are you and Danny closer yet? Jamie laughed and then said, Not even close, I wish though! It doesnt matter it is not going to change...You know sometimes I think I should have been the one who died, not Joe. Danny would be a lot happier if I was gone.

Keith said, Jamie I highly doubt that. He continued with, Does Danny even know that Jay has been on you? NO, Jamie siad in a low tone. Danny couldnt belive what he was hearing. Ifigured by coming up here I will be out of Dannys way. I just hope Jay doesnt follow me up here. His friends said, no worries we will protect you and we can call Danny if you want.

Jamie then said, NO WAY! Danny cant come up here and if Jay follows me and he does something then so be it but you have to promise me Danny can not find out. His friends agreed and promised.

Danny was getting fed up. He knew something was up and if Jay shows up Danny will make sure that Jammie is safe. The night went on and pretty soon everyone went to bed. Jamie went outside for a walk and Danny kept and eye on him from a distance. He didnt wasnt his brother to see him.

Jamie was watching his surroundings because he thought he was being watched or followed. As Jammie was walking back someone called his name. Jamie said, i thought you would follow me here. Jay said, well Danny cant save you now.

Jamie then said with anger, what do you want from me? Jay said, you have two options you can leave the NYPD and move far away from your family or I can kill you. As he was about to answer Danny came out and said, Freeze right there Jay. Hands up. Lets go. He had two police men arrest him and take him back to New York.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Danny went over to Jamie and said, you ok? Jamie nodded and thanked him. Jamie then said, Why did you follow me up here Danny? Danny sighed and said, well to be honest I did more then follow you up here. I kind of wire taped your room and heard everything you and your friends had talked about. I did it because I am worried about you.

Jamie said, Since when do you worry about me Danny? You have never been this way. Danny replied back with, Not true Jamie I always worry about you. Danny then said, I heard you before Jamie, I cant belive you think that it would be better if it was you instead of Joe.

Jamie was tring to be strong and hold back the tears and emotions especially infront of Danny. Danny then said, why dont we go get a coffee and talk brother to brother. Jamie sighed and then he said, I am tired Danny can we please talk when I get home at the end of the week. Danny nodded and they both walked back to Jamies room were his friends were looking for him and then Danny left.

Jamie told his friends what had gone on that night and they are just let him vent. The rest of the week went very fast for Jamie but slow for Danny. Danny spent most of the week thinking of how they could mend there relationship.

It was now Sunday dinner and both Danny and Jamie barely touched there food. After dinner Frank pulled his two boys aside and said in a firm but loving tone, you both need to talk it is way over due and you are brothers and always will be never forget that. They both nodded.

They both decided to go and sit outide and talk. Danny started with, Jamie why did you say that? Jamie then said, Danny you were not supposed to hear that, any of it. I know now that Jay is locked up for good and I am ready for us to work on our relationship again. The past is in the past.

Danny agreed but he said, Jamie you cant talk like that anyore I love you and and I always will.

They then hugged it out. Frank was watching through the window and he had a proud smile on his face. They all said there good nights and then went home. That was the first night in a while that both brothers had slept through the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning the brothers said there hellos and then got on with the day. They talked a bit during the day but it was a busy day for the both of them. Later on that night Jamie was home relaxing when his phone rang. It was the police station. Jay wanted to speak to him but he would have to go all the way up to rikers.

Jamie said, I will be there tomorrow at 10. That was going to be a long day for Jamie. So he got up and got dressed and drove to work. He had to show up so that Danny doesnt think anything was up.

Jamie was walking out at 9:15 and the chief stopped him and Danny got up and over heard there convo. Chief said, Ok Jamie now when you go dont let him get into your head. He doesnt deserve your time so only 5 min. and your out of there. Thats an order. Jamie nodded and then left.

Danny walked up to the chief and said, Care to share? So he did and Danny ran to his desk and grabbed all of his things and and ran after Jamie. He made it in time. Danny said, Jamie your not going alone. Jamie just nodded. He was happy that Danny was coming.

During the car ride Jamie was silent but Danny said, I will be right outside watching. Jamie thanked him. Jamie also said, It eans alot that your here with me.


End file.
